marathongamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Hard Stuff Rules... (Level)
The Hard Stuff Rules is the eleventh level in Marathon 2: Durandal. It is the second level of Citadel, the fourth chapter of the game. Synopsis You have been teleported here from Eat It, Vid Boi! The first terminal is a message from Durandal. He tells you that the Citadel of Antiquity was the final stand of the S'pht during their war against the Pfhor, and that you are searching the Citadel to learn more about the S'pht and their final moments there. He notes that the Pfhor attacked the Citadel indirectly, letting the S'pht die slowly by radiation poisoning, which is not their style. If you return to the terminal, Durandal gives you a map of Lh'owon's system and tells you that Battle Group Seven has arrived and are making their way across the system. He then tells you to search the bunkers under the Citadel, as the S'pht may have found something in their last minutes, and he wants you to find it. The second terminal is from the S'pht, who find it hard to believe that the Pfhor are sentient without the cybernetic implants their science has led them to believe is necessary. The S'pht writing the message believes that it is possible that the S'pht were once as sentient as their F'lickta ancestors, and that sentience was induced during birth. The S'pht consider the possibility of having once been servants of Pthia and Yrro, perhaps having been built by them or part of a larger group that came to Lh'owon. The third terminal is another message from the S'pht, who have been orbitally bombarded by the Pfhor. They have evacuated to the lower levels of the Citadel, but the writer, who has received a lethal dose of radiation from the bombardment, alludes to the lifestyle of the Hf'ra'rkc'tal, joking that he feels like the male of the species after their mating dance. The next terminal is a report from one of the S'pht to their leader about the Pfhor's surgical operations concerning optical implants. The Pfhor inserted what is described as a small, oblong object into a S'pht, but the method of insertion, rapid and with only one surgical tool completely displacing the sensory organs, is considered to be questionable. The final terminal is another S'pht message, explaining that the Older foretold of the closing of the Citadel's windows, and of victory against the Pfhor, and that both prophecies were fulfilled. This terminal seems mainly to be one of the S'pht reminiscing and encouraging either him, herself or the other S'pht. The terminal closes with the mention of the Marshes of Mnr, which are gone into the fires of the battle between the S'pht and the Pfhor. From here you are teleported to Bob's Big Date. List of Terminals *D-over expires<3021.7.30.20.27.49> *E-over expires<3021.7.30.20.27.49> *Rr2Shr9<995.52.194.63> *Mnr393-fec&1 *Mnr46<41.9.599.293> Secrets *There is a room that has several large blocks in it (this is just after a room with a save terminal), and contains some of the nastier F'lickta. You can run and jump across the blocks to get to the far exit from the room (watch for a F'lickta guarding it!), which leads to an ammo stash and a shield recharger powerup. Sources Marathon 2: Durandal - Level 11: The Hard Stuff Rules... Category:Marathon 2 Levels